Talk:Sanji
__TOC__ Chapter 843 Any point reopening it now that he called himself "Vinsmoke Sanji"? Rhavkin (talk) 13:19, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, do we really have to have this discussion? Yes, we all know he is probably lying and doesn't agree with what he said. But the words came from Sanji's mouth, which is what everyone that was arguing against it before said we needed. As an encyclopedic entity, we MUST rename the page. Other language OP wikis have done it already, let's not continue to be stubborn and just factually incorrect. 13:26, October 20, 2016 (UTC) He said it, it's his name. That was my main problem beforehand. 13:29, October 20, 2016 (UTC) 99.99 with a tilde over it to indicate decimal repetion% sure he's lying. But that doesn't matter. Renaming time. But just so everyone knows, WE DO NOT HAVE TO CHANGE THE LINKS. You're welcome. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, as long as we just keep links Sanji it'll be the same as with Law, no spoilers in the link itself. : 13:35, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Although my opinion didn't change (that we should rename the page Vinsmoke Sanji), I feel there isn't really any point in bumping the discussion every chapter. Let's just wait the end of the saga, or rather when Sanji gets back to his crew. If at that point he doesn't say anything about dropping his surname, then we should rename it. Well, it's not so much bumping it every chapter as bumping it now that Sanji himself has said "I'm Vinsmoke Sanji bitches" or words to that effect... 13:38, October 20, 2016 (UTC) We'd need another poll to rename at this point. 13:40, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Not really. Most of the people who voted to keep it here wanted it this way until Sanji said otherwise, and he did (even if it's definitely a lie). No one has dissented to it yet either. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:39, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't think we need a poll if we get a clear majority here. Hopefully we can get that before the end of the day. 16:12, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Such petty squabbles, how unsightly. The Dreamer (talk) 16:21, October 20, 2016 (UTC) At the end of whether we like it or not (even Sanji himself) Vinsmoke is part of his birth name and should be included in his bio. Sure if this was real life then you could make a case because there a number of historical figures who have changed their names and have been recognized by it. But this is just a fictional series so need to get super complicated over it. Keep it simple folks :P Besides all we are doing is just delaying the inevitable... 16:43, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Change it to Vinsmoke Sanji. 16:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty cut and dry at this point. Unless you're going to make the argument that we should wait until he formally denounces the name, which is really silly and straw-grasping at this point --Mandon (talk) 16:49, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Unanimous so gonna move the page. Now we'll just have to wait until the end when he renounces his name and we change it back. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:55, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm neutral on whether or not the wiki should use "Sanji" or "Vinsmoke Sanji", but shouldn't the infobox (along with the Japanese name, Romanized name, etc) match the page name as well for consistency (Like with the infoboxes of Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro)? ★ WindStar7125 Talk 17:22, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Well...that's that. Rayfire (talk) 23:31, October 20, 2016 (UTC) This will be a temp change. 01:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Well, Sanji has just called himself "Sanji" for most of his life, dropping "Vinsmoke" out of his choie and his father's insistence. If not for this incident, Sanji woul just be "Sanji". I don't know if this is going to be droppe, but there is always the note of Franky and Portgas D. Ace to reference should the time come for change. Other then it being "spoilery" (LIKE THAT HAS STOPPED THIS WIKIA BEFORE >:-D ) I don't see a reason for voting aginst it even if it turn out to be relevant for a single chapter. :"Vinsmoke Sanji" doesn't have much of ring. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:57, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Odex voice actor This is about his second Odex voice actor. He does not have a Wikipedia page so the link should be removed. I tried to do it myself but I couldn't find out how to do it seeing that the Statistics box is separated from the article. SK071 (talk) 17:09, December 15, 2016 (UTC)SK071 "Vinsmoke Sanji died at sea" I guess it's confirmed that he dismissed his full name. Change the title back? --Mandon (talk) 16:25, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Is it? In Jaimini's Box he says "the Vinsmoke Sanji who escaped from Germa died on the seas." Doesn't really indicate that he dropped his surname. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:00, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Close enough. Move it back. 17:16, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Let's stop rushing to changing every title back and forth and back and forth and wait until it's all over. 18:29, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ^This. It's better to wait until the arc is over so we're not moving it back and forth constantly. 19:21, June 29, 2017 (UTC) I still don't see how that would change anything. It was no mystery his hate for his family which did not change at all during the saga and as many already said in the previous discussion has no relevance on his name. That statement is no different then when he said Jaji wasn't his father or he wasn't his son. The phrase "the man you knew no longer exist", and it's different versions, usually mean that's he's a new man, not that he changed his name. Let's not get too literal. Rhavkin (talk) 19:24, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Juts like Franky and Ace, he chooses his name is Sanji, not Vinsmoke Sanji. The title should be changed. --Klobis (talk) 04:05, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Unlike Franky and Ace, he didn't changed his name, just omitted his last name for personal reasons, like Momonosuke and Vivi. Rhavkin (talk) 04:27, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Until the arc wraps up, I support keeping Vinsmoke Sanji 04:41, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine with changing the name back if Klobis thinks he indicated dropping his last name Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Klobis can share a more literal translation of that sentence, but I believe we are disagreeing on its meaning/importance. It doesn't seem to be a translation issue. I agree with moving him back to just Sanji, but it's probably a good idea to leave it until the end of the arc in case Oda throws anything else at us. His name is vinsmoke sanji oda hardly gives any one last names lets.just keep it 10:45, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Volume 86 Info It looks like we finally have confirmation on Sanji's name. The character introductions in Volume 86 listed Vinsmoke Sanji as dead and Sanji as a member of the Straw Hats. 17:38, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Time to change it back to just Sanji then 17:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) It's not like we're gonna make a separate page for "Vinsmoke Sanji", its still the same character. A couple volumes ago Pound, Lola, and Chiffon was listed as members of the Big Mom Pirates so that page isn't that credible. I don't see what this new information changed. Rhavkin (talk) 18:43, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I just checked the previous volumes (80-85), and Sanji was always listed like that, as Sanji, the only noticeable difference is that it's "faded out" for the volumes when he is still with Germa. So there is no new information to begin with. I also believe that nowhere there it's stated that "Vinsmoke Sanji" is dead, since the text looks like a copypasta for all volumes to me. So that sentence too is probably that twitter guy's conclusion. Well given that Pound, Lola and Chiffon are part of the Charlotte Family it stands to reason that the Big Mom Pirates for better or worst are the Charlotte Family.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:38, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Uh why is sanji listed under as former member pf the vinsmoke family u can't quit being a part.of a family 19:38, August 9, 2017 (UTC)To love this (talk) 08:27, August 9, 2017 (UTC) @To love this: It's called renouncing your family name. @auroa|yes : sanij is a vinsmoke by blood it makes no since as him being listed as a former vinsmoke To love this (talk) 06:43, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Let's wait until after the arc officially ends for any change. It's not just a small simple name change we're discussing. 14:22, September 17, 2017 (UTC) When did franky say Sanji was stronger than him? Giraffesyo (talk) 08:42, December 31, 2017 (UTC) So are we going to change it back? 08:49, January 15, 2018 (UTC) This is no new information (it's been like that for a few volumes and nowhere it's stated that "Vinsmoke Sanji" is dead, that's the Twitter guy conclusion. So the situation is exactly like before, whatever you were in favore or against the name change. As I said multiple times, no matter the hatred/love in the family, little has to do with Sanji's own name... and even on that front, didn't he rescued is family anyway? So even that argument is a bit weak imo. A poll will eventually be necessary anyway. A reunion between Germa and Sanji seems inevitable before the arc is over, so I think it's better to wait for the final resolution before discussing this further. 18:27, January 15, 2018 (UTC) why is Sanji affiliation with the vinsmoke family being listed as former he is a blood member of the family he can be considered former germa 66 member since they are an organization but he cannot be considered a former member of his own blood family To love this (talk) 00:49, February 27, 2018 (UTC) To love this (talk) 00:44, February 27, 2018 (UTC) You can choose to no longer be part of your family. Oda has demonstrated that a family group is not dependent on blood ties; he showed that with Ace. Judge also does not consider Sanji to be his son. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:23, February 27, 2018 (UTC) wait what do u mean when has oda sbown that judge can keep deniaing sanji is his son all he wamt but sanji is a vinamoke by blood ichiji niji yonji and reuju are his sibilings no matter what and sora his mom no matter what and makes zero since that he listed as a formee vinsmoke i mean if weis his him as a former member doesnt mean we have to take his last name away again and if we stick to this doesnt then shoulndt chiffon and lola be former To love this (talk) 13:51, February 27, 2018 (UTC) He meant biologically. SeaTerror (talk) 02:35, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes I know that. But there's more to being in a family than just being biologically related to people. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:41, February 27, 2018 (UTC) true but still u can not be a former memember of your family To love this (talk) 13:51, February 27, 2018 (UTC) If were going to stick to rule that blood relative family ex vinsmoke family and sanji members can be listed as former then can lola and chiffon nd pez be listed as former memers of charollte family and remove doniquxote corazon from his family since doflamngo kicked him out To love this (talk) 21:31, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Chiffon and Lola, while their family holds an antagonistic view of them, have never been stated to be disowned, and both consider Big Mom to be their mother. Rosinante's case is a bit more complex because Doflamingo did disown him but Doflamingo doesn't have a position of authority in the family like Judge and Big Mom do, and Rosinante has not forsaken his bloodline as a whole. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:00, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Wait didnt big mama say lola has no connection to there family any more? And since his father and mother were dead and he is oldest wouldnt doffy be head of his family and be allowed to kick out his brother from family And again if sanji listed under former when it comes to his blood famliy then shouldnt we remove vinsmoke from his last name on his page becuase its confuseing That reminds me why hasnt lola name been offically changed yet to lola charollte ? To love this (talk) 06:40, February 28, 2018 (UTC) End Roll After the recent chapter can we put the Vinsmoke issue to rest?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:02, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, to my knowledge, it was agreed to ditch the V once the arc ends. There's no twist coming our way that will clarify that he is, in fact, a Vinsmoke. Let's just bury this horse already. 03:47, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Wasn't it to wait to the end to see if he renounce his name? Which he didn't. Rhavkin (talk) 05:33, April 21, 2018 (UTC) I'm pretty sure him declaring that Vinsmoke Sanji is dead, forcing Judge to admit he isn't his son, implying Zeff is his real father, and not regretting any of that counts as renouncing his birth name? (Pingo1387 (talk) 05:49, April 21, 2018 (UTC)) All of those were true even before the arc started. Rhavkin (talk) 06:03, April 21, 2018 (UTC) We waited for the end of arc for this, now were going to wait for the volume that has this chapter now?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:08, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Sanji's full name was reveal to world and his new bounty is show as Vinsmoke Sanji so that wraps it up and can no longer hide the fact that he was once part of the Vinsmoke Family just as expect Cdswalkthrough (talk) 14:44, April 28, 2018 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 14:44, April 28, 2018 (UTC) He literally rejected it in this chapter, going as far as to say "don't ever say Germa or Vinsmoke in front of me again". If you wanted clarification that he denounces the name ala Cutty Flam and Gol D Ace, there it is. And hey, like a wanted poster is a source for factual information in the first place. Chopper's a pet and Usopp's a god. In this very chapter, the newspapers published that Luffy commanded the Firetanks and Germa, destroyed Big Mom's castle, and won against her. We are fully aware that Morgans reported misinformation, including Sanji being a Vinsmoke. But we the readers know what really happened. Drop the V. 15:52, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I really like the last name a lot since its really cool sounding and it fits him since he smokes a lot but Sanji hates it and doesn't want it and we don't call Franky "Cutty Flam" or Lola "Charlotte Lola" (despite that Lola still thinks of herself as a member of her family). So it only makes sense for us to respect Sanji's character and have his last name be removed. Unless of course everyone would rather wait and see if Sanji ever decides to officially put on the Raid Suit or meet up with Germa again. --SpikeDragonLord (talk) 16:00, April 28, 2018 (UTC) He said he didn't want to hear those words, not that he is not part of the family. We've seen that he will go into dangerous situations to save them so he does still consider them family, just bastards (except Reiju). Rhavkin (talk) 16:05, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I think we should rename this page back to Sanji, he clearly rejects his surname and doesn't want it printed on the bounty posters. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:06, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, he clearly hates his surname and didn't want the World Government to call him that. And Judge even disowned him so there's nothing really tying him to that name other than what Morgans led everyone to believe. --SpikeDragonLord (talk) 16:10, April 28, 2018 (UTC) And with regards to him going into dangerous situations to save the Vinsmokes, he never said he considers them his family, just that he didn't want them to die. Like Luffy said, that's just who he is - he wants to save as many people as he can. Plus, with the bounty poster thing, everyone on the crew knows that Zoro doesn't consider himself a bounty hunter, but that's what the Marines called him anyway (even if it wasn't actually on the poster). Like the others above me said, we don't call Franky's wiki page "Cutty Flam" or Ace's "Gol D. Ace," but the names are mentioned in their biography, so it's probably best to do the same for Sanji. Title his page "Sanji," and add "Vinsmoke Sanji" to his epithets. Pingo1387 (talk) 17:56, April 28, 2018 (UTC)pingo1387 This situation is different from Franky or Ace Franky change his name under Iceburg's advice and Ace change his surname to his mother because he hate Roger but hold some respect for Roger I think it unnesscery to set Vinsmoke Sanji as a Epithet and Sanji can't do anything about even he discard itCdswalkthrough (talk) 19:37, April 28, 2018 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 19:37, April 28, 2018 (UTC) If this stays as Vinsmoke Sanji then Franky's article should be moved to Cutty Flam. SeaTerror (talk) 22:54, April 28, 2018 (UTC) We need to move it back to Sanji. He threw Vinsmoke away. We can keep it in his intro paragraph, but that's it. 04:53, April 29, 2018 (UTC) To be clear, "Vinsmoke Sanji" is what the government considers his name to be, not an epithet. So it would be indicated as such in his article. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:15, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, rename it back to Sanji for the reasons people have already said above. "Vinsmoke" is already there in the infobox and intro text. 07:55, April 29, 2018 (UTC) I agree with renaming to Sanji. 07:59, April 29, 2018 (UTC) No I disagreed changing back to Sanji as King Kaido stated the goverment consider Vinsmoke Sanji his name and wouldn't matter as long as the world knows that Sanji was from the Vinsmoke Family Cdswalkthrough (talk) 08:59, April 29, 2018 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 08:59, April 29, 2018 (UTC) I don't get it. At first it was "Don't rename it because only Cracker called him that" and now is "rename it despite only Sanji saying it". Every one keep comparing it to Ace and Franky so lets: *Ace was born Gol D. Ace, was called Gol. D Ace by Sengoku, has a bounty under the name Portgas D. Ace = His page is called Portgas D. Ace. *Franky was born Cutty Flam, was called Cutty Flam by Spandam, has a bounty under the name Franky = His page is called Franky. *Sanji was born Vinsmoke Sanji, was called Vinsmoke Sanji by Cracker (among others), has a bounty under the name Vinsmoke Sanji = And you're saying his page should be called simply Sanji? Rhavkin (talk) 13:27, April 29, 2018 (UTC) I agree that it should be changed back to 'Sanji'. --Anchorman34 (talk) 13:53, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Jumping on the bandwagon here, let's go back to Sanji for the reasons stated above.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:47, April 29, 2018 (UTC) I don't think you should change it back to Sanji for Reason like that and apparently Vinsmoke Sanji is his full name and the entire world know it Cdswalkthrough (talk) 16:16, April 29, 2018 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 16:16, April 29, 2018 (UTC)